the_dragon_ball_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
The North Galaxy Wars
The Canon in which the 'North Galaxy Wars' RP takes place. This canon is very different to the original Akira Toriyama Canon. Timeline Differences AGE 737 * Kakarot is born and sent to Earth. * Prince Vegeta and Raditz ignore the call to get back on Planet Vegeta. * Nappa, who was assigned to a minor planet at the time, did not even receive the roll call message. * King Vegeta allows Broly and Paragus to live, and he sends the two to Planet Namek to conquer it. (Frieza is uninformed of this decision) * Turles chooses to ignore the roll call in Planet Vegeta, and chooses to use the opportunity to desert the Saiyan Army. * Bardock, Gine, and the members of Bardock's Elite choose to leave Planet Vegeta die to mistrust in Frieza. * The Saiyan bodyguard of King Vegeta, Zorn, needs advice from Bardock and leaves Planet Vegeta before Frieza destroys it. * Tarble does not receive the roll call from Frieza. * Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta, believing that most of the Saiyans were wiped out. * Jaco is sent to Earth to stop Kakarot by the Galactic King. Category:Canons AGE 738 * Bardock's Elite splits up. Bardock, Gine, Tora, and Fasha stay in Planet Yardrat. Borgos leaves for Earth to check up on Kakarot, Shugesh dies of a strange sickness. * Bardock and Gine have another son, who they name Nople. * Raditz, Vegeta and Nappa return to Frieza and are fed lies about Planet Vegeta's destruction. * Paragus and Broly begin their conquest of Namek. Paragus eventually learns of the Dragonballs and begins searching for them, forgetting all about the conquest. * Jaco never meets Omoori because his ship doesnt crash, and decides to search for Kakarot. * Turles finds Planet Metamor and begins his conquest. * Zorn arrives at Planet Yardrat, and chooses to be passive towards the native people of Yardrat. * Tarble begins his conquest. The Full moon makes him go on a rampage, which makes him kill the alien who would've ended being his wife if he hadn't looked at the moon. * Tora and Fasha have a daughter, who they name Cauli. AGE 739 * Kakarot arrives a year later then he was supposed to, due to Attack pod malfunction. He never meets Gohan, and raises himself. * Borgos is still on his way to earth. * Turles has conquered 20% of Metamor. Instead of conquering for planet selling, Turles leaves behind those who will serve him as a King once he has finished his conquest. * Zorn is made the Guardian of Yardrat due to his help in defending the. Planet from the Planet Trade Organization men sent by Frieza before his death. * Tarble fights the Planet's guardian, and fails miserably. He does get a Zenkai boost from it though. * Kakarot meets with Jaco when in Great Ape form. Jaco proves to be a match for Kakarot, but is eventually defeated. Kakarot gains a lot of power from this Zenkai Boost. Jaco returns in a month later to fight again, but is killed in his second try. Kakarot is driven to his limits, giving him another Zenkai boost. * Frieza and Cooler get into a dispute that ends up with Frieza's death. Cooler gains all of his brother's planets, and now King Cold has only one possible heir. This also merges Cooler's Armored Squadron with the Ginyu Force, creating 'The Armored Regiment'. ** Abo and Kado join 'The Armored Regiment'. ** Nappa joins 'The Armored Regiment' against Vegeta's wishes. ** Zarbon and Dodoria join 'The Armored Regiment'. AGE 741 * Borgos arrives on Earth to look for Kakarot, but is confronted by Guldo, who was sent to see who was in the attack pod heading for earth. Borgos dies in the battle with Guldo, but weakens him. * Kakarot challenges the weakened Guldo, and defeats him after being seriously wounded. Guldo is killed, and Kakarot becomes more powerful. * Bardock and Zorn meet again, this time as Saiyan and 'God'. Zorn, now having the power of the previous guardian, grants Bardock more power via a tap on his head. * Turles is defeated and exiled by the Guardian of Metamor, and takes his loyal followers with him. His defeat gives him a Zenkai boost. His loyal followers teach him Metamoran Fusion. * Due to the loss of Guildo, The Armored regiment decides to recruit a new member. They end up recruiting the aliens Tagoma and Sorbet. * Tarble fights the guardian again and wins. He makes the alien race there extinct. * Paragus collects all seven dragon balls peacefully, and hides them from Broly. He then convinces a Namekian to teach him their language. * Fasha gives birth to another daughter who is named Undaria. AGE 743 * Kakarot is found and taken in by Commander Red of the Red Ribbon Army. There he trains daily and treated like Family by the Commander. * Gine gives birth to Bardock's next chid, Celeria. * Bardock decides to indirectly attack the Planet Trade Organization by attacking their new outpost on Kannasa. He destroys the outpost, making the PTO Lose control of the planet. * Turles decides to go conquer another planet, and ends up on Imecka. * The Armored Regiment becomes well known throughout the Northern Galaxy. * Tarble returns to Planet Vegeta, only to see it no longer existed. Suspecting the worst he avoids reporting back to Frieza. * Vegeta is sent to Planet Tritek alone, to conquer it for Cooler. * Paragus wishes for Broly to regain the sanity he lost at birth, he wishes for Broly to forget about the boy named Kakarot, and finally for enough Power to rival Broly. All three are granted. AGE 745 * Lord Slug Lands on Earth AGE 746 * Slug collects all the Dragon Balls, and wishes to be returned to the Prime of his Youth. He then begins ravaging the Earth. * Zorn passes on the position of Guardian of Yardrat. * Kakarot is taught to use different weapons professionally by Red, who at this point is Kakarot's Adoptive father. * Tritek is conquered by Vegeta, who decides to stay on the Planet for a while to avoid Cooler. * Bardock, Gine, Nople, Cauli, Fasha, Tora, Celeria and Zorn choose to leave Yardrat for Namek after all learning the Instant Transmission Technique. They meet Broly and Paragus who welcome the fellow Saiyans like family. * Tarble ends up on Imecka where he meets Turles. The two then proceed with the conquest of the Planet. * The Armored Regiment goes to Kannasa to find out what happened to the communications. They find out about the outpost. AGE 748 *Slug conquers the majority of the North lands in the North. He continues to search for the Dragon Balls. He finds King Picollo's container and frees him. Soon after he forces Picollo to merge with him. * The Red Ribbon Company combats Slug's new empire by searching for the Dragon Balls. * Raditz is sent to Namek to conquer it for Frieza. Upon finding the other Saiyans there, he abandons his conquest. * Tarble and Turles take over Planet Imecka and sell the planet off. * Vegeta returns to Cooler, where he is made a fool of. AGE 750 * The Red Ribbon Army collects all the Dragon Balls, and Red uses them to make Kakarot stronger. * Slug becomes the Great Namek and attacks West City, killing the Brief family. AGE 751 * Slug's many Mutated Namekians attacks the Red Ribbon Headquarters while Kakarot is sleeping, and General Blue is murdered in front of Kakarot. The anger of watching a mentor die motivates Kakarot to fight the many Nameks. Kakarot is victorious in defending the HQ. He then leaves for a more remote location alongside the soldiers and Commanders of Red Ribbon Army. * Paragus collects Dragon Balls again. He wishes for a large ship, an army of Namekians, and the ability to heal and regenerate like a Namekian. AGE 753 * Slug frees King Picollo, and King Picollo convinces Kami to merge with him to combat Slug. Slug wins the battle and merges with them. * Vegeta is sent to Namek, and finds the others AGE 756 * The Earth is almost completely conquered by Slug. * Nappa is sent to Namek to check up on Vegeta, and he discovers his race is intact. After being told about Frieza, he decides to betray his oath and give them secrets of the Regiment.He doesnt stay with them though. AGE 758 * Turles and Tarble arrive at Namek and find the others. They choose to stay and help their race's last survivors. * Red has Gero make him into Android #9. He has Colonel Silver made into #10. AGE 760 * The Saiyans arrive on Earth to find that it was under the control of Slug. They manage to find Kakarot and train him. AGE 761 * Together the Saiyans defeat Slug and take his place as rulers of Earth. The Red Ribbon Army helps them leading to the death of Android #10, which angers Kakarot so much he reaches the Super Saiyan 2 transformation. * Kakarot and Cauli marry and have a son who they name Daikon. AGE 762 * Vegeta swallows his pride and marries Celeria, who later gives birth to his child, Artico. * Turles, annoyed by the fact that Kakarot and Vegeta had already married and had children, convinces Undaria to marry him. She later gives gives birth to the twin sisters, Jamaci and Lemogra. * Cooler overthrows his father and becomes Ruler of the Planet Trade Organization. * Kuriza, son of Frieza, decides to leave the Planet Trade Organization to avoid get away from his Uncle. He arrives on Earth, where he discovers that the Saiyan Race is still very much alive. AGE 763 * Tarble marries the Earthling, Launch. She eventually gives birth to their child, Cianna. * Raditz marries Chi-Chi who later gives birth to his child, Ruto.